Alice Lovie's Relationships
The Relationships of Alice Lovie are those relationships of Alice Lovie. Family William Lovie III. See Also : William Lovie III. :'' "He became everything to me during my life. He was both my parents, he was the best sibling I could ask for, and he was the best friend in my life. How do you gauge the importance of someone that was everything to you."'' :-Alice Lovie Alice even at an early age was doted on by William. After her birth Kathy became struck with depression, and became very reclusive. This reculisveness meant that Alice wasn't cared for as much, and would have made many young girls very sad and quiet creatures. But while her mother ignored her, and her father resented her over her relationship with William. It was William that was always by her side. William spent a large part of his early childhood feeding Alice, and rocking her when she couldnt go to sleep. There were times when William would come to find Alice, and discover she was crying in her basinet with his mother fast asleep in her bed completely unaware of anything. In fact the neglect towards Alice got to such a level that William took her out of his mother's room and brought her basinet into his room. So for the first many years of Alice's life she was raised completely by William as Bill and Kathy were beyond neglectfull. As Alice grew older she couldn't for the life of her understand why her father was such a cruel man. When she started to cry one day while begging William for a reason, William held her close and told her the words that she keeps with her to this day. : "There isn't a good reason for why people do bad things. There shouldn't be a reason to be evil or cruel, I guess somewhere along the way bad people forget the difference between right and wrong, and they like to take advantage of good people." : -William As they both got older they grew even closer as they became the bedrock that formed and patterned every relationship that they would come to have in their lives. For Alice the act of making friends was something that she never seemed to grasp but through William she was able to meet many people that her shyness would never have allowed her to otherwise. Their lives would be irrecrably damaged when she was removed from the collective memory and made to live in Forks. In this new lifestyle both she and William would not truly understand why they became so sad but they felt empty without their sibling and best friend, and for William this was so painful that he entered a coma. For Alice she attempted to be strong but the relationship between the two was so strong that when they met eachother again during The Journey they would nearly instantly feel that connection again, even though that should not have been possible due to the intervention of Bill Lovie. Eventually though they came back together and they basically moved right back into the closeness and love that they had before the disasters caused by Bill Lovie. Alice would during this growth become perhaps the closest confidant to the now King of Lucerne, and in this position she joined alongside his wife Bella Swan to become the public face of House Lovie, and they became responsible for a large amount of the public outreach done by House Lovie to rebuild the shattered trust under Bill Lovie. : "There isn't a person in this world I love more then him. No matter what it is I know he would be there for me. He will forever be my best friend." : -Alice Lovie Alice would accompany William to his trip to meet the Hemsworth branch of their family in Lorderon. Marcel Lovie II. See Also : Marcel Lovie II. Sean Lovie See Also : Sean Lovie In the early days Sean felt rejected by the lack of relationship with his brother Andrew, and his father Bill. This resentment grew in his early days. The only relationship that seemed to have any balance was the one he shared with his sister Alice. This relationship would come to be the only true relationship that Sean had. In his mind Sean believed that she cared for him far more then she cared for his brother William, and this delusion only got worse as time went on. Despite the fact that he constantly saw her happy with his brother he made it up in his mind that all of this was nothing more then her pretending that she cared for William. He became so lost in his disillusion that he would imagine himself ending William for the simply reason that he would be saving Alice from the prison that she was stuck in. While Sean grew to love Alice in an entirely non brotherly way, Alice was hiding a growing fear towards her brother. To the outside and even to Sean the two appeared close, but for Alice she was hiding the fear deep within her. Unfortunatly as they both aged, many in the Kingdom began whispering about Sean having unnatural feelings towards Alice. He never did a very good job at actually hiding this as whenever the oppurtinity to stare at her came about he wasn't silent about his love for her body. When Alice would tell him that she didn't want him to look at her in that way, he simply assumed she was being shy, and that she actually truly loved the feeling that him looking at her gave her. Their relationship would come to a head following Bill Lovie corupting Sean through the use of Magi, and in his chaotic state he attempted to rape his sister Alice leading to a massive fight between Sean, and William of which ended with him being broken physically. While he was injured he continued to believe that Alice would come and see him, and profess her love for him, but instead Alice did not visit him once, and in fact he heard from servents that she was looking more happy then she had ever looked before. Finally in his mind realizing that she may not be faking her affection for William he turned his ire towards his brother who he begin to blame for ruining his chances with Alice. Friends Bella Swan See Also : Bella Swan : "My brother marrying Bella didnt change the fact that she was my sister from the moment I laid eyes on her." : -Alice Lovie While in Forks working as the waiter at the TavernAlice became very good friends with Rosalie Hale, and Bella Swan. She and Rosalie became Bella's only real interactions after the death of Jacob Swan. Alice and Bella shared a quick friendship following the first time Bella came to the tavern in the hopes of getting some peace in the less well to do area of Forks. From these early meetings a truly immense friendship was built between the two, that became the center of both of their lives while they were stuck in the sadness they were inside Forks. When Alice's brother William fell in love with William it was Alice that was by her side throughout the entire wedding planning, and then stood as her maid of honor during the actual wedding. Following the marriage the two would have even more time to grow together as they silently bonded over their missing of William. As Alice remained by Bella's side it was in this shared feeling that Alice became for the first time in her mind aware that she might care for her brother in more then simply a sibling sort of way. Hanna Arryn See Also : Hanna Arryn Hanna Arryn became very close with William and Alice during her stay in Lucerne. The three formed a very close bond, that became only stronger as the months went by of her staying there. She lived at the orphanage in Lucerne Hold, and while it was somewhat run down, Alice came in and redecorated the entire room while Hanna was off with William. This was a nice thing to do, but for the majority of her time in Lucerne she slept in the same room as William and Alice. "William always poked fun at me for making her that gorgeous room when she never actually slept there. Like I needed a real reason to decorate." -Alice Lovie Illyrion Dragonfire See Also : Illyrion Dragonfire Illyrion Dragonfire and Alice Lovie first came to know eachother after the High Elven diplomats during the creation of their embassy in Frosthelm would send him to Lucerne to guard his uncle of whom would be the main diplomat actually amongst the humans of Lucerne. At firs the relationship between the two was strained as Alice ws a very devout follower of Dragonoph, and following the death of his own dragon Illyrion had become bitter about Dragons, and thus when the subject came up he was rude about Dragonoph, and this caused several fights between the two. They would grow closer after William's return from the mountains where he had seemingly been able to grow a relationship with the Dragons and their was a massive sense of hope after this of which even Illyrion couldn't help but grow to feel himself. Robar Royce See Also : Robar Royce Lovers ''Jasper Hale'' See Also : Jasper Hale Jasper and Alice were close during their youth as she was never far away from William during their youth and thus she was often around Jasper. During this time everyone knew that Alice was off limits, and Jasper despite finding her sweet was too occupied within his own problems to even contimplate a relationship or feelings towards Alice.Jasper and Alice would meet eachother again when Jasper accompanied William on the journey. During this meeting an actual romance blossomed as the stigma that she was untouchable was gone as noone knew who she was. Jasper and Alice would be insperable during their remaining time in Forks, and following their stop in Stormwind he would remain in the city with Edward instead of actually returning to Forks where he wanted to see Alice again. Dylan Steinmare See Also : Dylan Steinmare Demitri Volturi Demitri was a member of the Roman Family Volturi , and was selling himself as a mercenary to keep his strength strong. It was at this point that he was contacted by Bill Lovie , who wanted Demitri to enter Lucerne and kill Alice. Bill would make sure he was able to enter the city, and once inside he was to find Alice and kill her. He entered the city and was able to get inside the Tower. He found Alice and was in the middle of strangling her to death when Andrew interuptted. A fight then broke out between Andrew and Demitri. After fighting for many minutes, Andrew decapitated Demitri and threw his body from the tower before reshing to Alice. "Even now I dont truly hate him. How could I? He was just doing his job. People asked me after if I could forgive him, and I always gave them the same anwser. No. And when they asked me why, I told them why. He made my brother kill him." ''-Alice Lovie'' Adela Aven See Also : Adela Aven Enemies Blake Cullen See Also : Blake Cullen Britney Hemsworth See Also : Britney Hemsworth "Its not that I thought she was the worst person in the world...well if were being honest she was perhaps the most physcopathic, slutty, bitch I've ever had the pleasure of meeting in my life." -Alice Lovie Alice Lovie and Britney Hemsworth got off on the wrong foot the first time they met as Alice walked in as Britney was talking badly of her to her friends. Britney was madly in love with her believed future husband and she immediatly had seen the devotion that William had for his sister and Britney saw this as a threat that she took very seriously. Alice took this behavior and silently absorbed all the hate and it built up in her to the point that she retaliated against Britney by slowly turning Andrew against her. In truth the sexual situation was one that Alice found to be one that he brother was far above morally and she basically gave Andrew and ultimatum between Britney and her which led to a quick decision in which William stopped seeing Britney nearly immediatly. The two would not see eachother again following her departure from Lucerne but Britney still maintains a great deal of hatred for the girl that she knows is clearly responsible for the true destruction of her relationship with William. Followers Else Nimitz See Also : Else Nimitz Marianne Totleben See Also : Marianne Totleben Category:Relationships